


【有平】Love Antique，旧式爱情7 -END-

by nanatezcatli



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16814995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanatezcatli/pseuds/nanatezcatli





	【有平】Love Antique，旧式爱情7 -END-

一点点肉渣。

“啤酒、薯片、冰淇淋……还有什么？”

平子低头看看两人手上拿得满满的零食和便当，“差不多了吧？还有三个库因克箱子哦。”

来到这个便利店之前他们也只剩下库因克了。在有马家附近买的食物连同有马的风衣一起，可怜地被丢弃在他家楼下，不知是会被掩埋在风雪中还是被闻讯赶来的警察捡走，送进证物室。唯一庆幸的是有马的钱包和证件没放在风衣里，不然大概早就接到警署的夺命连环call了。

下地铁的时候平子还看了眼站台上的钟，离午夜还有一些时间，不过也着实紧迫。他家所在的这个区域雪下得更大，人行道和花坛上已经积了起来，偶尔还能看到流浪猫留下深浅不一的脚印。要是有空的话他每天都会在公寓楼下撒一些猫粮，今天真是对不起了。

两人提着一堆东西来到柜台，收银员小哥也一副昏昏欲睡的样子，但仍然打起精神表示了欢迎。“请给我一支玫瑰。”有马在他条形码扫到一半时礼貌地说，他怔住了，目光很快地在他们身上扫了一圈。

“情侣接吻免费赠送，两位要吻还是买单？”

平子本来还在货架上翻薄荷糖，一听就僵硬起来，他和有马对望一眼，然后马上暼开了视线。

“今天已经快过去了，我想除了两位不会再有其他客人了，如果两位选择接吻，这里所有的玫瑰都送给你们，先生们觉得怎么样？”

这小哥之前困顿的倦容一扫而空，整张脸因为期待变得神采飞扬。好了，你们真的可以了。平子已经知道他和有马看起来确实有情侣的气场，但要不要这么希望看两个男人接吻？

“丈，你觉得呢？”有马停下付钱的动作，征求他的意见。其实平子知道，就算他拒绝，有马也不会在意的，他很清楚他就是这样的人。平子端详了一下小哥身后的柜台，被挑剩下的花朵七零八落地耷拉在花瓶里，全然没有含苞待放的模样，用一个吻交换它们，实在太不划算了。

他这样想着，踌躇了片刻，毅然抬起头拉下有马的领带。

*

“我没想到你真的肯这么做。”单手提着鸣神和IXA，怀抱着简单包扎成一束的玫瑰，有马一边走上平子家的公寓楼梯一边感叹道。

“我也没想到，当时我的脑子一定是被冻坏了。”平子腾出一只手在口袋里摸索，现在他倒是全身发热，从刚才那位小哥愉快地祝福他们白头偕老开始，他的体温好像就没下去过。

“能告诉我为什么突然这么主动吗？”有马问，看他摸半天又补一句，“你不会也没带钥匙吧？”

话音刚落平子就用虎口夹住钥匙晃了晃。“有马先生为了送我玫瑰连自家的厕所都想爬，还引起那么大骚动，让我身临其境地感受到了深深的执念。”平子一边说一边听有马发出低沉的笑声。“你下周有空去我家一趟，那些花还是得给你。”

平子没有拒绝。那是有马特意给他买的礼物，和这束用亲吻换来的玫瑰有不一样的意义。“爷爷奶奶呢？”有马在他打开门时问道。

“回镰仓了，屋子有一段时间没收拾，别介意哦。”说起这个他此刻还面临一件愁心的事。

“怎么会。”

平子便推门而入，有马跟在他后面。两人把零食和啤酒放到茶几上，脱下弄脏的西装。

“我还有衣服在这里吗？”有马解开衬衣的袖口往上挽，“有，两套西装两件衬衣，明天要是还下雪，我爷爷的大衣你可以穿。”

“那就麻烦了。”挽起袖子后，有马开始挑出塑料袋里的半熟食。他见状心里一紧，一把抢了过来。

“有马先生，厨房交给我好了，你把冰淇淋放到冰箱里，餐桌收拾一下。”

有马并未发现有异，依言照做。平子暂时松了口气，赶紧拿好其他食物走向厨房，但还是慢了一步。有马关上冰箱门后，也往和他相同的方向走去。

平子没时间细想，立即抢上前堵住门口，这举动过于突然，让有马一愣。“怎么了？”他定了定神问道，迎上对方疑惑的视线。

“我拿餐具啊。”有马回答，有所觉察地往里面张望了一眼，又马上被他挡住。

“你在外面坐着好了，一会我拿给你。”

这就有点蹊跷了，可平子也没法考虑这么多。有马的眉头明显地蹙起来，“怎么回事？”他眯起眼睛问道，“我不能进厨房？”

确实不能。昨天他睡得太晚，厨房有一样东西没来得急处理，偏偏他不想给有马看到。平心而论有马的厨艺不错，他只是没时间也没兴趣钻研好吃的，平时两人有空在家里约会，通常都是一起下厨。平子知道这么毫无道理地把有马拦在外面是不妥的，而且这个男人又不好打发，可一时之间平子也编不出什么好理由。

“难道里面有什么我不能看的东西？”有马猜测。

这不算猜错，平子点了点头。

“是危险的东西吗？”在几秒沉默的等待后，有马追问，“喰种？虫族？铁血战士？”

“……有马先生……”知道他其实是在开玩笑，平子不由叹了口气，“能不能给我留点面子？”

他给出的暗示太明显了，有马只片刻就反应过来。无法掩饰的笑浮现在特等搜查官那张仍显年轻的脸上，“我还在想今年你要拖到什么时候。”有马不容分说地轻推开他按在门框上的手，进去之后，一眼就发现了流理台上放着的巧克力模具。

购物网站上热卖的全是少女喜欢的可爱形状，这个低调简约的方形模具着实让他找了好久。“以前都是直接买啊……今年想换个方式来着。”平子无奈地摸了下脑后的头发，“看网上的教程明明很简单。”

“花了很长时间？”有马把它拾起来，审视着里面要么凸起要么凹陷要么爆浆的巧克力块，还有未融开的颗粒参杂其中。“还好，昨天下班有点晚。”平子回答，然后看着有马饶有兴趣的表情，他有点沉不住气。

“有马先生，让我拿去扔掉，赶紧煮上饭吧，你不是饿了吗？”

有马没有理他，接下来发生的事情让他始料未及，有马从模具里掰了一块还算完整的巧克力出来，直接放进了嘴里。

“……喂——！”短暂的寂静后他爆发道，声音远远超出了他惯有的分贝。他一个箭步上前，劈手把剩下的巧克力从有马手里夺过，然而他总不可能撬开有马的嘴……“有马先生，现在吐出来还来得及，我不会伤心的。”他绷紧了脸说，盯着情人慢悠悠咀嚼的下颌，精致而锋利的棱角在片刻后停止了动作，接着一个吞咽，把他制造的失败品吃了下去。

“你尝过吗？”有马不动声色地问，他心知肚明地抓起旁边的水杯，倒了一大杯水。“尝过，然后噎住了，不然怎么可能不给你。”虽然是现实，但要他亲口承认还真是有点不情不愿，“你干嘛这么想不开？”

“既然做出来了，总是要尝一尝的。”有马接过来不客气地灌了一口，才继续道，“否则你的失败不是没有意义了吗。”

“你等着，我去找药。”平子现在完全没心思计较对方的调侃，便携医疗箱就放在橱柜里，可他刚打开柜子就被有马拉住了。

“没事的，丈，哪有那么严重。只是可可脂，糖和酒的混合物而已吧。”

“不行，放了一整天，谁知道会变成什么。”平子挣开有马的手，迅速把肠胃药翻出来，“我可不想CCG的死神明天在喰种面前拉肚子。”

有马的嘴角弯曲了一下，看样子是生生把笑憋回去了。他不再反对，在平子的瞪视下乖乖将药丸吃掉。

“谢谢你的礼物。”末了他轻声说。

“不是我想送的，这不算礼物。”平子固执地回答，在脸颊烫起来之前转过身，拿出几个餐具塞进有马怀里。“好了，别再浪费时间，请把这些放到外面吧。”

大概是看他尴尬得厉害，有马也体谅他不想当着自己的面把巧克力扔掉的心情，他把餐具整理了一下便走出厨房。

家里一时安静下来，这种安静给了他短暂的喘息之机。其实昨天手制巧克力失败之后，他确实打算还是用买的，但早上到了CCG附近的便利店，正好碰上也来买巧克力的真户晓。他可没办法在女同事面前若无其事地拿着巧克力结账，只好买了一份报纸就悻悻离开，结果到要下班的时候也再没有找到合适的机会。

而后，当他知道有马专门为他准备了玫瑰，甚至为了亲手送给他做出可称为疯狂的决定，平子在那一刻除了感激，更多感到的是愧疚。他明白就算今天他不送给有马礼物，有马也绝不会问他要，更不会在他面前表现出失望。他们之间早就不需要用这些来证明。可他心里清楚，这不是有马是否想要的问题，而是他想给。

因为无法给予，焦躁和不安一直隐隐在他心底盘旋。

所以他很难让自己接受，看到有马把那块难以下咽的巧克力吃下去的时候，他所感受到的震惊和些许愤怒，跟溢满了心中的甜蜜与幸福比起来，根本不足挂齿。

将食材处理好，他在炉火燃烧的声音里抱着胸，一手握成拳抵在嘴唇上，心不在焉地看着眼前正冒着丝丝热气的锅子，仔细体会那份甘甜缓缓在胸腔中流淌而过的感觉，留下更醇郁的沉淀。时间流逝，他没有注意到外面的动静早已停止，等他猛然惊觉有一道探索的目光正注视着他时，有马已经依靠在门边不知多久了。

“……抱歉。”他有些局促地开口，“再等一会儿就好。”

他意有所指地看了锅子一眼，思考现在应该聊些什么话题，脑海里却什么也想不起来。他的身体和意识仍然沉浸在之前那美好的气氛中，因此当有马靠近他，居高临下地用一只手按上他的领口时，他一点没觉得意外。

“我看你在想事情，想得非常入神。”有马低声说，温热的气息拂过他的脸颊，食指和中指像拨弄吉他琴弦一样轻巧地交替攀升，沿着他的脖颈到下巴上，再轻轻捏住。有火苗在他体内深处燃烧，越烧越旺，在这种情况下他还是很难与有马对视，所以被捏着下巴仰起脸之后，他选择了闭上眼睛。然后，一个真正的吻降临到他的唇上，贴着他温柔地辗转碾压，越来越重，越来越深入。他的呼吸开始变得急促和凌乱，但仍然努力在有限的空间里尽己所能地回应，回应这样的吻，和同样充满力量的拥抱。他们终于能旁若无人地放肆纠缠在一起，很快地平子就感到腰间一紧，他整个人被有马抱到了流理台上。

“有马先生。”他多少有些惊讶，这个动作是他们从未尝试过的。有马把手指竖起嘘了一声，压上来衔住他的耳廓，舌尖轻柔地，情色地顺着边缘游移，又探进耳孔之中，卷起一阵湿润的声音。他因为怕痒本能地向后缩，但有马强势地按住他的大腿，往两侧分开，一边吻一边挤进他的腿间。

该死，他硬了。苏醒的坚挺器官把他下腹的布料撑起来，由于迫切想要得到爱抚而渗出水滴，他只动一动就能让表皮和濡湿的内裤摩擦。酥麻的电流窜动着洗过尾椎，向四肢百骸扩散，又因为强度不够马上消失了。这感觉很是难耐，但始作俑者却不慌不忙地，一颗颗解开他的衬衣扣子。

特等搜查官那只有力而骨节分明的手挑起他的衣襟，循着锁骨的曲线来回抚摸，很快让那片肌肤变得火热，然后将衣料往后一撩，使他的一侧肩膀裸露在空气中。

此刻，平子不敢打量自己的样子，他的领带还挂在脖子上，衬衣却被脱去了一半，下身看也不用看八成有深色的水渍。窘迫之下他习惯性地用手背挡住嘴唇，有马在这时候凑上来，张开嘴一口咬上他的肩膀。

“……唔！”其实有马并未用力，只让他感到些许刺痛，像带着某种意义的宣誓一般，将浅浅的牙印留在上面。接着，他的吻开始下移，沿着他的锁骨，他的胸肌，因为冲动而敏感凸起的乳尖……一路留下蜿蜒而令人羞耻的水痕。他听到自己喘息得愈发剧烈，眼角由于快感泛起生理性的泪水，让视线也一片模糊。而有马刚将脸埋进他的下腹，用嘴唇享受地摩挲那处坚实的腹肌时，一阵短促的铃声突然打破了寂静。

如此气氛之下，这声音着实有些刺耳。这是有马的短信铃声，但他俩都假装没听见。有马继续投入地亲吻他，手移到他的后腰和臀部，迫使他把腰挺直。这才几秒钟不到，同样的铃声又不知好歹地响起来。

平子觉得自己已经有点不行了，他轻轻推了推有马，但后者浑然不觉，一副誓要坚持下去的模样。接着就像是要粉碎他的最后一丝熟视无睹，藏在他口袋里的手机再次愉快而嘹亮地连响三声。

有马从喉咙深处重重吐出一口气，“下次我们都把这东西放远点怎么样？”他提议。

“……我的一回家就放在玄关了。”平子平静地补了一刀，知道暂时搞不成了，“是局里吗？”

有马摇头。他跳下流理台，凑过去时那手机又一阵震动，有马立刻按了静音键。平子看到富良太志的头像大大地显示在屏幕正中央。

他瞄了眼有马，此刻他情人脸上有种生动的，想要打人的表情。

但有马还是点开了消息。富良太志一连发来好几张图片，他和阿秋对镜头摆出剪刀手和肆无忌惮的笑，后面的长桌放置着大束的玫瑰，写着happy Valentine's的蛋糕上插了一颗心形蜡烛，还有一瓶扎了丝带，一看就上了年份的红酒。

富良上等的脸颊通红，大概喝得不少，他的倒数第二条信息说道，小子，听说你今天按时下班了啊，情人节快乐。

最后一条则说，他脑子不清楚，打扰了，您明天有空教训教训他。看样子是阿秋发的。

有马的双眉舒展开了，之前由于有点生气而绷紧的嘴角也微微上扬，平子看着他，从这个角度望去，他仿佛因为好友的胡闹而整个人柔和起来。

有马从未提起过，也没有人告诉过他，但平子早就知道有马和富良是对彼此来说非常重要的人，和朋友不一样的重要。可平子绝不会问，也毫不介怀，他明白他们直到今日还能保持这么要好的关系，富良太志至少曾经在某个时间段内，做出了非常大的让步与牺牲。

有这样一位朋友一直陪伴在被神化的有马身边，平子感到由衷的高兴。

而爱上这样的有马，爱上这样一位美好之人，并且因为爱他而想让自己变得更好，平子心中就充满了莫名的自豪。

他相信富良上等也体会过同样的心情。

他们翻阅这些照片，刚才亲热被打断的不悦很快就被抛在脑后，他们讨论起太志在工作在聚会在各种场合对妻子的记挂，然后轻笑出声。又讨论起阿秋家的布置，蛋糕的形状和口味，还有红酒的牌子。这时锅子突然嘶嘶地叫起来，发出咕嘟咕嘟的声音，速食咖喱牛肉盖饭的香味隐约扑面而来。有马赶紧关掉了炉火，接过平子递给他的微波炉手套。

他们很快摆好晚饭，家里没有合适的蜡烛，平子只好适当调暗灯光，有马则开了两瓶啤酒。“很抱歉，只能凑合凑合了，没法和富良君一样浪漫。”他笑着说，“今天有点不受上天眷顾。”

“…………”平子注意到，有那么几秒，有马似乎陷入了沮丧之中。虽然不想看到他这样，而且从某方面来看他确实也没说错，平子也无法反驳——可他却很是不甘，不愿意从这样的角度去思考。“以后我大概再也没有理由正当去地爬有马先生家的厕所了吧。”片刻的沉默后他低声说，“还是用老搭档的方式，自从离开了有马班，不再和有马先生在一个队伍，我就没想过还能有这种机会。”

像是没料到他会说这些，有马有点惊讶。“我也没想到，那时真的是……很开心，像是回到了从前。”一想起往事，特等搜查官的声音变得好温柔，镜片后的目光也仿佛因为回忆而闪亮，“真的很开心，很久没有这样了，丈。”

“我也一样，不管做什么事，只要是和有马先生一起，就非常满足。”平子因为终于知道要说什么，并且将其说了出来而双颊发热，不得不停顿了一下，“所以我想，我们是被上天眷顾的。”

“……你说得没错，我们是被眷顾的。”有马轻声重复，有些眷恋地握住他的手，而后又笑起来，“不过有一点你没有说对，要是丈还想去爬我家厕所，任何时候我都欢迎，不需要准备理由。”

“…………”平子真是败了。“还是用双人托举？”

“还是用双人托举。”

突然窗外猛地炸开一声闷雷似的轰鸣，把他们吓了一跳，而没过多久便传来了遥远而悠扬的音乐声。平子想起来了，是街对面的酒吧在调试音箱，那里偶尔会请来驻唱歌手，但今天却不是什么劲爆的曲子。舒缓温馨而充满力量的曲调和外面的漫天大雪共同飘扬，即使隔着窗户也能感受到。

Baby, every time you touch me

I become a hero

I'll make you safe no matter where you are

And bring you everything you ask for

Nothing is above me

I'm shining like a candle in the dark

When you tell me that you love me

有马郑重地从桌上的花束中抽出一支玫瑰，用拇指和食指捏着转动。他深邃的目光让平子知道接下来他有很重要的话要说。然而这可怜的赠送品实在过于脆弱，他还没转几下就有两片摇摇欲坠的花瓣掉了下来。

“……噢，混蛋。”这啼笑皆非的状况让有马也忍不住爆了句粗口，连平子也有点绷不住了。他们手忙脚乱地想去接那两片花瓣，可不经意间却碰掉了更多。“算了，丈，我……”

有马阻止了他，张了张嘴想说出些什么。他的双唇微启，喉结微妙地上下滚动，但不知是因为矜持还是刚才的小插曲，有马最终还是笑场了。“对不起，丈，我想说……”

片刻之后，平子看着他欲言又止的模样摇了摇头，充盈在心中的爱意一点没有因此减少，他明白有马也一样。“我知道的，”他捂住了情人温暖的嘴唇，用他能说出的最温柔，最充满情感的语调轻声道，“我也是。”

他用另一只手接过玫瑰，然后搂住有马的脖子，和他拥吻在一起，渐渐变得深沉，变得热烈，仿佛此时肩上所有责任与苦难的重担不复存在，他们拥有的只有彼此。那支完成使命的玫瑰掉落在他们脚边，被雾气朦胧的窗外隐约能看到洁白的雪片随风飘过，餐桌上打开的两瓶啤酒，还冒着热气的简约饭菜，时间仿佛在这一刻停止，定格成一副老式电影里的胶片画面。

午夜的钟声响起了。

他们相视而笑，在回荡的钟声里，在飘渺的歌声中。接着他们开始享用迟来的晚餐，聊起今天发生的事，聊起便利店的助攻小哥，地铁上热情善良的女孩，被小偷惊吓到的邻居，巷子里主动投降的喰种，还有那些默默为他们今天的幽会创造条件的朋友们。

他们聊所有能让人感到美好的事物。

因此即便今天结束，在前方等待他们的，仍是无数可期待的未来。

END

虽然完结没赶上情人节，但赶上了白色情人节！【要点脸

结尾的插曲是When you tell me that you love me，很老的歌，以现在的眼光看，歌词真的非常老，但Diana Ross和Westlife的对唱情感真挚，歌曲里充满爱情的正能量，非常温暖人心。

这篇文也是我对这个CP关于爱和美好的妄想w

有马和丈哥在我眼里真的太好了，两个人都很好。我非常爱丈哥，他简直是有马的小棉袄，好想娶……

汤上有洋妞用blessing形容丈哥，说he is love,he is life.很难用中文描述出那种感觉，直到看到一个转发：the power of ordinary man.

好像脚下随时能感受到的坚实土地。

歌曲试听如下，点全文才能看到【【傲娇的撸否

顺便今天根号A的丈哥侧脸帅翻了！苏我一脸啊啊啊！！！


End file.
